megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Man X
is a 19XX game released by KapkoM Productions. Plot In the year 21XX, as the Earth's energy supplies are being exhausted, law and order has begun to break down due to energy shortages. A berserk Ride Chaser gang member named Boomer Kuwanger, having killed a Maverick Hunter officer while escaping custody, is attempting to outrun the other Hunters in a stolen Ride Armor. Though he manages to elude his initial pursuers, the Hunters top pursuit man, X, then engages the less-skilled Boomer Kuwanger in a high-speed chase that ends in the latter's death in a fiery crash in the highway. Boomer Kuwanger's gang, led by Sigma and the vile VAVA, is running roughshod over a town, vandalising property, stealing E-Crystals, and terrorising the populace. X and fellow Hunter Axl arrest Sigma's protégé, Dynamo, who was too high to leave the scene from one of the gang's crime. When neither the victims nor any of the townspeople show for Dynamo's trial, the courts throw out the case. Axl, furious at Dynamo's release, must be restrained as he and Dynamo exchange violent threats. After VAVA drags Dynamo away, Maverick Hunter commander Signas tells his officers to do whatever it takes to combat the irregulars, "so long as the paperwork's clean." A short time later, Dynamo sabotages Axl's Ride Chaser. The next day, the Ride Chaser locks up at high speed, throwing Axl into a field. An uninjured Axl borrows a ute to haul his damaged bike back to civilization. However, Dynamo and Sigma are waiting in ambush, with the former throwing a brake drum at Axl's windscreen, causing him to crash the ute. With Axl unable to get out of the ute - and under pressure from Sigma - Dynamo throws a match into the gasoline leaking from the wreck, triggering an inferno which severely burns the helpless Axl. After seeing Axl's injuries, X becomes disillusioned with the Maverick Hunters, and the fear of losing his sanity convinces him to resign. His superior, Signas, talks X into taking a holiday before making his final decision about the resignation. While X is having Douglas repair his Ride Armor, X's partner Zero and the recruit G.B.D. encounter Sigma's gang, who attempt to steal them. They flee, but the gang learn of their destination from Douglas and follow them to a remote area owned by Iris. Iris is waylaid by the gang after a trip to the beach; Zero holds them off with a rocket launcher and she and Zero escape in a Ride Armor. After the armor breaks down on Zero while evading the gang, he, Iris, and G.B.D. attempt to flee on foot. The gang then runs them down with their Ride Chaser and Armors; X arrives too late to intervene. With G.B.D. killed instantly and Zero near death, a rage-filled X dons his Ultimate Armor and takes a supercharged Ride Armor from the Maverick Hunters to pursue the gang. After torturing a Reploid for information, he faces several gang members, one by one, and later forces several members off a bridge at high speed. X than methodically hunts down the gang's leaders. He shoots VAVA at point blank range with a charge shot, though Dynamo escapes when he sees VAVA disposed. Later, X forces Sigma into the path of a gigantic transport. X eventually finds Dynamo looting a car crash victim he presumably murdered. They fight and Dynamo is injured. In a cold, suppressed rage, X locks Dynamo's body to the wrecked vehicle and sets a crude time-delay fuse involving a slow fuel leak and Dynamo's flaming saber. Throwing Dynamo a chainsaw, X leaves him the choice of sawing through either the special lock (which will take ten minutes) or his body (which may take five minutes and has the risk of making him stop functioning). X casually drives away, with Dynamo's fate unknown after the vehicle explodes. Now a shell of his former self, X drives on to points unknown, pushing deep into the wasteland. Cast *X *Zero *Axl *Signas *G.B.D. *Douglas *Iris Bosses Eight bosses: *Sting Chameleon *Overdrive Ostrich *Crush Crawfish *Cyber Peacock *Dark Necrobat *Infinity Mijinion *Splash Warfly *Bamboo Pandamonium Other bosses: *Boomer Kuwanger (Opening Stage) *Double (final stages boss 1) *Flame Hyenard (final stages boss 2) *VAVA (final stages boss 3) *Sigma (final stages boss 4) *Dynamo (final stages boss 5) External links *Mad Man X unofficial site Category:Conceptual fan games